Miiverse Updates
Miiverse Updates are the updates of Miiverse that changes, adds, or removes features. This list features links to major updates that gets their own pages. List of Updates by Date *Update of 2/6/13: (adds a users aged 12 & under section and introduces an update to the By Gamers, About Games section of the Miiverse Code of Conduct.) *Update of 2/20/13: (adds a Player's Posts filter to all communities, Posts & Comments appear as Spoilers, the Unfollow button is added, & you no longer have to see posts from Blocked users.) *Update of 3/13/13: (adds your list of Yeahs, you can limit Comments from only people who played the game, Verified Users now get an organization name, default comment setting is now everyone for all ages, & Communities remember if you last viewed Player Posts or New Posts.) *Update of 4/4/13: (adds Community Categories & makes it where 100 comments can be displayed at a time.) *Update of 4/10/13: (fixes issues such as letting people see their own posts & made it where some Popular Posts now showcase properly.) *Update of 5/15/13: (adds the ability to add Screenshots to Comments & Blocked users can no longer Follow you.) *Update of 5/29/13: (Web & Wii U:) (wait time is reduced from 5 to 3 minutes & there is a special symbol for Developer Room Communities.) (Web:) (Posting is now available, you can Follow & Unfollow, Friends, Followers, & Following is now displayed, Profile Settings are available, and you can view any Miiverse Posts without being signed in etc.) *Update of 6/12/13: (Wii U:) (Screenshots are larger.) (Web:) (You can share posts on social media like Facebook.) (Both:) (Nintendo@E3 2013 and the Super Smash Bros. Series Community is now open for a limited time.) *Update of 6/26/13: (character limit is doubled from 100 to 200 & the backlog visibility for Popular Posts is increased.) *Update of 7/30/13: (Both:) (added a section to the Miiverse Code of Conduct that tells you not to share your account & Tags such as "Question" were added with a new light blue color.) (Wii U:) (Messages are now increased to 200 characters.) *Update of 9/11/13: (Both:) (you can now post into the Activity Feed and the Art Academy: Sketchpad Community is moved from "Wii U Games" to "Other.") (Wii U:) (the Miiverse Manual is now in a Q&A format.) (Web:) (Screenshots are now larger.) *Update of 10/16/13: (Wii U:) (you can now search users up by nickname.) *Update of 11/27/13: (Both:) (the Community List Screen displays more Communities & you can see a list of your Favorite Communities. The Yeah Counter of your amount of yeahs that people gave to you has been removed & has been replaced by one that shows the Yeahs that you gave.) (Wii U:) (Communities can now be filtered.) *Update of 2/5/14: (Wii U:) (the reload button is Y instead of L & L&R now scroll back and forth one post to match the 3DS version.) *Update of 2/19/14: (All:) (the Follow button now shows on the list of people that are your Followers & Communities that cannot have screenshots now showcase an icon.) (Wii U:) (a button now appears to change the quality of YouTube videos.) *Update of 3/5/14: (All:) (the Popular Posts now show posts that were popular in the past.) *Update of 3/19/14: (Wii U & 3DS:) (you can search for Communities by title, you can see the Posts from Verified Users, you can view the Communities that you have played, you can mark Spoilers after you make a Post or a Comment, & you can post screenshots in the Activity Feed.) *Update of 4/2/14: (Web:) (you are taken to the Communities section after signing in & you can see more of Miiverse without signing in.) *Update of 4/23/14: (Web:) (the list of Verified User's Posts & the Community search features are added.) (All:) (you must now wait 3 minutes to Comment on other people's Posts) *Update of 5/21/14: (Wii U & 3DS:) (the "User Menu" button is replaced with the "User Page" button.) (All:) (you can now Yeah Comments.) *Update of 6/4/14: (All:) (the comment restriction is now decreased to 2 minutes, the character limit is now 400, Notifications go up to 50 displayed, & Yeahs now display in the Activity Feed.) *Update of 6/25/14: (All:) (the Activity Feed shows posts you get a Yeah on, it shows lees, & Yeah Notifications can now be turned off. (Web:) (the User Page layout is changed & you can embed Miiverse Posts to your website.) *Update of 7/9/14: (All:) (line breaks are now added.) (Wii U & 3DS:) (you can now show your top 3 game genres.) *Update of 7/23/14: (All:) (you can now make a Screenshot your Favorite Post.) (Wii U & 3DS:) (you can now publicize your Favorite Communities in your Profile.) *Update of 8/27/14: (Web:) (you can now showcase your top 3 game genres on the Web Version.) *Update of 9/10/14: (Wii U & 3DS:) (the Posts with Screenshots filter has been added.) (3DS:) (a Notification has been added to Saved Posts.) (Web:) (the User Page layout has been updated.) *Update of 9/25/14: (Web:) (the Community search window is on top of the page on the Community list screen & you can now search users on the Web Version.) *Update of 10/24/14: (All:) (you can now Unfollow people with restricted Miiverse access from your User Page.) *Update of 11/19/14: (Web:) (you can now see the original poster of a shared Miiverse post regardless of situation.) (All:) (you can now see the Favorite Posts of your Friends, Following, & Followers.) *Update of 2/5/15: (Wii U & 3DS:) (you can now preview the latest comment to a post.) (All:) (similar interests are now in your Activity Feed.) *Update of 2/19/15: (All:) (the Activity Feed now displays who has been Followed by users you Follow & it will showcase their Favorite Post & Profile.) *Update of 5/20/15: (All:) (the Activity Feed now only showcases the newest things & is faster.) *Update of 6/24/15 (All:) (all users of one system are now banned over one ban.) *Miiverse Redesign (Update of 7/29/15) (Wii U & 3DS:) (the Screenshot Ablum is added.) (All:) (three Post sections are added (Play Journal Entries, Drawings, & Discussions,) you can no longer post in the Activity Feed, & you can only make thirty Posts & Comments a day (excluding in game Posts.))) *Update of 8/19/15: (Wii U & 3DS:) (Screenshots in the Screenshot Ablum can now be added to Drawings.) (All:) (you can now filter Open Discussions.) *Update of 10/7/15: (Web:) (ads are now supported.) *Update of 10/14/15: (All:) (a sub Community replaces the old YouTube Community.) *Update of 11/11/15: (Wii U & 3DS:) (Screenshots can now be attached to Discussions.) *Update of 12/10/15: (All:) (a separate box is available for a Discussion title & more Discussions can be displayed at once.)